Black and White Keys
by SioLian
Summary: Back from the journey, Sora is having dreams of a person in black cloak playing music, visions and memories not his own, and trying to fix his friendship with Riku, so that after all of this he can forgive himself. Sora/Riku/Roxas Fluff, second fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Black and White keys**

**

* * *

**

A newbie to fanfics, please read and review.

**Second Kingdom Heart fanfic. Surprisingly my first one was a CP that was not very familiar with, Saix/Axel, but I liked the way it turned out. I mainly am focused on Riku, he is my favorite character, after all... So goes this fanfic. Probably no more then 5 chapters, I will update as much as I can.**

Thank you very much, enjoy.

* * *

_His fingers moved like those black butterflies dancing in the breeze, making the black and white keys play their music._

_Low. High. Low. High. Low. High._

_Those unchained melodies._

He awakes from the dream.

Breath, in and out, heavily, almost painful, as if the music's sad tone in the land of the illusions could torn himself apart.

He scratched his head, his spiky brown hair stood out as usual, except sweat stick to the edges, strolling down his cheeks. He could almost feel some tears wondering in his eyes, except the dream was not sad, in fact now what he woke up, all he can remember was the sound, the beautiful sound, and the vivid images of these long and bony fingers in black leather gloves moving in grace and making the music. He didn't remember who or what the person played. He doesn't know any instruments, in fact. The melodies were unfamiliar even if he heard in his sleep so many times.

The ones before today, again in his dreams, were the same tone. Not another trite depressing one, but one that is cryptic, almost feel if there were nothing to it, but listen to it with your heart, you can almost feel the regret and the sorrow, clinging to something, which words cannot delineate itself.

Sora is still in his pajamas sitting on his bed. He stared outside the window as the sun dye the sky with shades of red. The sea's calming waves, the island's palm trees, the swirls of sands bought by the wind.

Nostalgic.

It seems as if nothing's changed.

The crown's necklace he wears is around on his neck. His hand covers it. He had it for ever he can remember, it's either the 2nd birthday or the 3rd, Riku did gave it as a birthday present.

Above his heart.

He knows Nobodies doesn't have a heart. Learn that early on in the journey. In fact they don't truly exist at all. But where do they go once they return to their selves before, like Roxas did to him? They can't suddenly go to nowhere, for they're, now together as one.

He wrapped his arms around his knees; make himself small, so he can feel his insides scrunch up and really get feeling.

He's alive. With his Nobody.

But no matter how much he wants to, he does not feel Roxas, see or him have any memories of him, really. He would like to know. To know what happened to Riku then, and perhaps destroy this irritating distance his best friend is creating, if not on purpose, he could feel the chill in Riku's eyes, a faraway look like when the person is here, but they're not.

Questions. He had many of them.

Where do Nobodies they go?

Where do their beings go?

Where does their memory go?

Is part of him now Roxas, or is he still Sora?

What are these dreams?

What do they mean?

Roxas, can you hear me?

Unanswered questions.

He decides to go back to sleep.

_I was there. But I shouldn't be, didn't want to be, but I was there, lying there._

It's 10 and the brunette just woke up, again. The light hits his eyes; his head is a little dizzy now, a lethargy feeling runs up. Sleeping too less or too much, both equally bad, Sora thought. No dreams as far he can remember. Gives himself a good stretch, yelled a good morning to the world, and off goes Sora's day.

Change. Wash. Eat. Leave.

4 steps of getting up in the morning.

He ran outside, pushing the wooden door open. Wakka and Tidus is having their daily argument about blitzball, and Selphie and Kairi are on the other island not so far away from this one, shopping as they said, and catching up on the latest gossip.

It seems the girls are never too worried about anything, except maybe fashion and clothing, which is a mystery to him in many ways, but as Riku explained, girls are just… girls.

Speak of the devil, Sora thought. There goes Riku, sitting on the palm tree, watching the waves.

Like he always would, but it doesn't feel the same.

"Riku!" He calls out his name.

_Riku. His name is Riku. _

The moment the name escaped his lips; the other thought came into his head. For a mere second or less, he felt not himself.

The memories.

He stopped abruptly in running, suddenly as if lost in bewildered, his eyes empty.

The voices ringing inside him, except it does not belong to him.

He is lost.

_Riku. Riku._

Who……?

"Sora?"

His soft voice, light and crisp, cut through what seem like a daydream. Sora immediately came back to his senses, as if hypnotized one second ago. He is clearly confused, sea blue eyes pondered, he can't remember anytime in his life having to think that thought. Matters not now. He smiles brightly at Riku, who jumped off the palm tree gracefully and swiftly, strings of silver hair flew as he did so.

"Someone overslept today." Riku grinned, if it's not just a curve of lips.

"Hey, it's first time in a while. Besides, can't a hero get his beauty sleep?" Sora responded, his hand scratching his hair with a small smirk.

"Beauty sleep? Nice try, but your hair sure isn't going any better." As pointed to Sora's extremely messy hair today, which is very odd, for usually it goes right back the way it is. As for Riku, it's always the same soft silvery hair, so light and fluffy looking.

The breeze is warm, and Riku's hair went with it.

Sora's eyes lingered.

When has his hair become so long? When have his bangs started to cover his eyes?

Aquamarine. Chained related words: Riku.

He remembers that it was in fact his first big word, his mother was proud when he spelled it out. One day, he did found an aquamarine stone, and gasp, the color of it! It's Riku's eyes! He did so been so excited by the discovery, he ran the entire way home and show his mother the rock. Then he learns the word aquamarine, and ever since it's been his word.

"Aquamarine." He smiles.

"…?" For a sec Riku couldn't catch on what Sora was talking about, but then his eyes lightened up and gave a small, croaked laugh. "But of course, you have to change it to this subject."

"Well you know, aquamarine is like, my first big word in life."

"Honorably, the color of my eyes."

"Well duh, Riku. " Sora stuck out his tongue. "You're my best friend."

…

And there goes that distance. The silence.

Riku looked away, his bangs shadows hiding his eyes.

His eyes couldn't lie.

How he wished he could take it back, but words said never return themselves. Yet he spoke whole truth, and more to say, the facts. Sea blue eyes sternly and piercingly looked at Riku, who refuse to look at him.

"Riku."

"Riku, look at me."

He grabbed his arms. Sora is surprised as his felt the icy cold skin, as if under the blazing steam sun cannot warm the silver hair boy's heart. The light shine upon him, Sora felt the first time how tender and soft his skin was.

He eyes dart away. Aquamarine.

From the corner of Sora's eyes he sees the wooden swords lying on the sand not afar. His eyes blank as the memories pour in, of him and Riku when they are young, sword fighting for the winner.

He let go. Running towards the wooden swords, pick them up and threw one to Riku. Riku, out of reflexes caught it perfectly within his hands. A little dumbstruck, staring at the wooden sword in his hand, as if not knowing what to do with it.

Sora raises the sword so it pointed directly to Riku.

"Is this…?" Riku looked up.

"It's a challenge. You chicken out or what?" With a smirk on Sora's face, he knew this will provoke Riku's will to fight.

"And what gives you the idea that I would chicken out against total sap like you?"

The aquamarine's dullness lights up, all of sudden full of life.

Sora smiled, if not in much as picking-a-fight sort of thing, it's the gratitude.

Let this distance fade.

Like the old days, Riku did always teased him to fight harder, while this time Sora is actually winning by a pinch, which is a surprise, since the stronger one has always been Riku. Perhaps it's journey that strengthened him so much, but Riku wasn't exactly backing off either. Sora jumped high in midair, holding his sword in both hands and the edge pointing straight to the sword in Riku's hand. Riku dodged yet not fully making it, as Sora's sword struck the wood to shattered pieces.

"

"Dream on, Sora. That was pure luck." Riku snorted.

"Yeah right!"

The laugher rang through the island.

Yet Sora had the same feeling that Riku was not here.

They played till the twilight and dusk is near. Climbing up the palm tree and watching as the sky fade from the blazing red.

"Hey Riku."

"What?"

"I can protect you now, you know?" Sora faced Riku, his eyes lingered on his pale skin turning olive by the light, and the long eyelashes, covering in his eyes.

If there was anyone, any boy, he could call beyond beautiful, he had no other choice then Riku.

Embrace him, he will be in your arms, protect him, he is fragile.


	2. Chapter 2

Rawrrrr.

This chapter is messed up I don't want to talk about it... It seems everytime I write something now and then it gets crappier and crappier.... ;-;

Since no one really reads this I guess I don't have to write an author's note... But just for the sake of it. :D....

* * *

_No longer can grasp the move of time, yet it's the sound of waving melodies that ensured the time passing. Only such enjoyment can one have locked in this glass, though music comes through._

_Know not what instrument upon his can make this music, know not since himself have no being, know not why he can hear through, for sleep is what he is must, living through this illusion he longed for, in the data Twilight Town._

_Hear his whispers and his sorrow, it's safe within him. No one will peek in to this forbidden memory of humiliation, because for this man the black cloak, nothing is more bitter then this side of him seen._

_Then let me be his sanctuary._

_His fingers press and move on those black and white keys, their sound form the melodies of hell and paradise._

_Listen---_

* * *

Another dream.

Sora sleeps.

* * *

Riku hugs his knees to himself.

He's been sleepless for days to count for. The pale moonlight, silver like the strings of his hair falling on to his face, covering his eyes.

The fear to fall to slumber is perhaps more then pathetic. As his eyelid covers his eyes, the faint light disappears, and there he sees again the forever darkness inside him. Ansem's golden eyes glaring at him in wrath and anger.

Perhaps that's not the most of his fear.

The fear of betrayal, his own betrayal to others.

His eyelashes fluttered,

No.

Tearing away is not an option to have. It is too weak to express in such manner.

The music.

His finger tingled and curled.

His body is shaking slightly, the pain cringing inside. His palm sweating, gripping the thin cloths of his pajamas, the pure white fabrics wrinkled as he stumbled across his room, to outside. Bare foot, ill-equiped, the chilling night wind crisp against his pale skin. The only light to guild him is the moon.

There is no wonder way to express himself.

Other then those black and white keys.

As his finger pound them, his soul within.

Breathing gets harder. The air is thin. He needs it soon, soon—

There the dark path opens.

He walks in

* * *

Disturbed from his sleep not by noise but the sunlight dashing through his window, eyelashes fluttering. The curtains of his long, wavy brown lashes could not block out the steaming sun, even though it is only now rising from the horizon of the sea. The sounds of the music still ring in his ear.

His head throbs a little, moaned and rubbed his forehead for comfort, looked to the clock next to him, shining bright red, 5:30 AM.

It seems the dream has ended.

Sighed and tossed around in his bed, strings of brown hair messy on his head like a mop. Never seem to get the swift soft smooth Riku hair effect. And really, just when have him, the most well known sleeper amongst his friends ever woke up at 5:30 AM with just some light on his eyes?

Ridiculous.

Whining does no good. He can't stop a dream from coming into his head, nor can he stop the sun from rising. Though he will remember from now on to shut his curtains, but as for now, too lazy to reach up and too many things going on in his head.

The music. The blurred images of the man in the black coat. The instrument. And most of all this endless frustration of confusion, for he had never once experience these memories.

Then he remembers the strange feeling, or flashes as he called out Riku's name.

And all of sudden the attention becomes more focused on Riku. He hated the distanced look from Riku, though he is here, his eyes looked afar, the aquamarine's shine fades. The sword fight, of course, for someone as competitive as Riku would bring the challenge. But it just can't go on like this, it just can't. Sora can handle lots of things, from a best friend's betray to killing him; he can't handle it when this tension is in between. He hates the guilt in Riku's eyes. Himself already forgive him, but why can't Riku forgive himself?

He buried his face in his pillow, breath in and out.

Frustrated.

His feet kick the bed. Hard. Again and again.

He rarely sees Riku smile these days.

And if he did, he wouldn't call it quite a smile, more of a forced curve of lips. The thin, pale pink lips.

If not unwillingly, his face soon turns into a similar color, except a brighter shade, ruddy color.

It's the same as always. Riku the one girls go gaga over. Riku the one that's the most beautiful boy anyone knows. Riku the one that gets top grades. Riku the one that can find anyone. Riku can do anything, is what everyone thinks. For the while Sora did believe in it too. But look at him now. Lost as a child.

He's definitely not as tough as everyone thinks. Or, really, not as tough as himself think he is.

The King did told him, didn't he? Riku's eyes couldn't lie. Even now as if he is by his side, his eyes tells the truth.

Too much to think about.

He decides for another try of sleep.

* * *

The second time he awakens, the sun has risen high in the sky.

"Ugh..."

It's not like he didn't sleep well, really. It's a matter of stress. Stress. He did never imagine himself ever speak this word about himself. But Riku is making him restless these days back from the journey. Also these odd yet surprisingly pleasurable dream. Such music, he thinks, is quite soothing the tingle every once in a while going on in his head.

Sits up.

His back straightens as he stretches. Today, he decides, he will definitely make Riku smile.

With the seemingly pathetic goal in mind, he rises with the most energy he can put into himself, and shine a bright smile perhaps to no one but to himself.

"Alrighty. Today we better see a real smile on Riku's face!"

Problem is how is he going to that.

He decides to see how it goes.


	3. Chapter 3

Except he can't make someone smile when he can't find the person, now can he?

No one would expect Sora to know any curse words, except right now in his head the phrase fucking damn flashed through.

He did looked everywhere, didn't he? From Riku's room, in the wood build house, at the palm tree, the coconut tree, even swim around in the water just to make sure, and the cave with his drawing. He remember how it use to be just him and Riku, making their secret codes that no one would understand and teasing each other's art skill. Then Kairi came along. Things did been changing since then, he thought. Perhaps it could have been just him and Riku. Maybe if Kairi didn't come along, Riku wouldn't have give in to darkness. They could have fought Ansem, no, Xehanort's heartless together, like they did with Xemnas.

Sitting on the sand, his hair clothes still wet from swimming in the warm ocean water, he shook his head, some water drops flew out. It's a rather ridiculous thought to have, really. What's happened cannot be changed, though people could wonder what would have gone different.

Not the time for this. Where could Riku go? There is no way he can use the dark path again, and there sure are no gummi ship around. Remember now the boat they were building to travel far from this world... It's almost a laughable joke now when think back. But their dreams and ambition then... Simplistic.

It's not possible that he would left from swimming water, either.

"Sora!"

The the ethereal yet brightly cheery voice came from no other then Kairi, who is now in a short pure snow white dress with laces at the edges. The spaghetti straps ties into bow tie on the back, with white heels sandals. Strangely of a resemblance to Namine's dress, except a bit more fancier. Sora made a mark in his head she looked strangely unfamiliar, but pretty. Also marked, that when Riku smile, he's prettier. In a no homo sort of way.

"Hey!" He shined a smile. Except he didn't feel like smiling at the moment.

"Wow, you're all wet." Kairi commented. "Took a swim or something?"

"Yeah..." Scratching his head. "I'm trying to find Riku. Did you see him around?"

"No, in fact I haven't." Kairi titled her head, the auburn hair swayed a little. "You know you shouldn't be asking me. You're the one that's always with him all the time." She gave a little smirk.

"Well, I sure hated it when I couldn't find him..." Back in the journey it was still the same. The Riku he never seem to find.

"It doesn't mean you go underwater and find him, smart one." Kairi smiled. "He knows how to swim. Though these days he's abnormally quiet, and he looks tired all the time. Something is bothering him a lot."

Sora cringed a little. He definitely isn't the only one noticing. But what is it that Riku can't even tell him? And really, where the heck is he? He almost feared the factor that perhaps someone from the darkness has lured him, maybe Maleficient. He shook his head again in disbelief. Now possible. That woman probably already taken over The Castle that Never Was.

"Don't worry. Riku's Riku, he can take care of himself." The girl pat him on the shoulder, seeing his rather worried face.

But he can't take care of himself. He mouthed lightly. He's fragile. He's weak. He's sensitive. He's not as tough as seems or says. He needs someone to protect him.

"Well, pass that topic. What do you think of my outfit? Didn't waste my day shopping, did I?"

"You look nice." He squeezed a comment out the back of his head.

"Thank you!" Really, girls after shopping is just unfazed by anything. "It does look a little like Namine's dress... But these days, you know, I would find a part of me that I never used to have before... I even got a drawing pad, and I'm going to start draw. Weird, right?" She laughs a little. "Don't think I see anything different about you these days, though. Even Nobodies can't just go fade into nothing, can they?"

"I don't know.. I don't feel anything different, really." And then it occur to him the little momentary when he called out Riku's name. Yet it can't have relations to Roxas. He never knew Riku. "Nothing too weird either, so.."

"It's alright. We're still our own." Kairi smiled brightly. "Since you're all down, why not go check Riku's room again? He might be there."

"I did before."

Kairi shrugged slightly. "Maybe he's back now."

"From where?"

"I wouldn't know, would I? You're his best friend."

"Right." His best friend. Riku can't change that fact. He just wouldn't let him.

With a goodbye he runs off, his bare feet hitting the sand, soft and warm, swirling in the wind. Hopefully he will find a smiling Riku in his room, perhaps telling him he took an early morning exercise swimming around the island.

* * *

He did find Riku in his room.

However it was not a smiling standing Riku. He was in bed, shivering from the cold, and apparently around this time of noon, sleeping.

He shut the door lightly and made his movements slow and silent, walking towards the sleeping boy's bed.

The bed sheets is wrinkled. The thick wool blanket does not seem to warm him. His teeth chattering, and there were droplets of sweat within the silvery hair. Eyes tightly shut, as if trying to escape whatever there is to hurt him. His thin, and very pale lips quivering, neat eyebrows raised in fear. Sora lightly felt Riku's forhead. Hot. Steaming hot. Yet the boy shivering from the cold does not seem to feel the heat.

Riku has a fever. And he just came back from some place, and now he's sleeping.

About the only things he can gather from he situation.

Sora definitely wouldn't want to wake him up. He lightly and as gentle as he could removed his hand. Riku's breathing is uneven and rather shaken.

Riku moaned in his sleep. He could bet he heard him trying to say something.

Leaning down, his ear above Riku's lips, he heard the moan again.

"Cold......"

How can someone's body that feels burning feel cold? Sora raised his eyebrows lightly, yet he held on to Riku's body, who did cuddled in his warmth.

After some minutes, no longer shivering and quivering in cold, Sora still holding Riku, and there the silver hair boy slept in peace.

* * *

_The cold touch faded._

_Warm, warm._

_Chase away the cold and dark._

_Warm, warm._

_In someone else's arm._

_Smile smile._

_No longer need for sorrow._

"


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter is bit more then my usual ones.. 2,000 words. Not so much to look forward to but you know, better then usual, right? :D....

I want to thank NinjaSheik and M I S C H I E F. Memories for their reviews. It was a lot of motivation for me to write because I know someone is reading it.

Thank you! Enjoy!

* * *

_His fingers gave off screams of silent pain. The physical body will erode its shape for the skin is blistered with blood, leaving trends of crimson on the black and white keys much like the bursting roses of red set aside, visible to the naked eyes even in the darkness. Yet the soul cannot rest for its remorse is endlessly to come and more to say, torn and wrinkled._

_Cannot hold anymore. He has no more strength to open the dark paths. The Dark Margin's calming sea-water washes away the shore, yet this instrument and him remains along with the lone roses with no one to be beloved._

_Reaching out his hand, perhaps grasping for a strength left in him to go on. Yet the emptiness filled the hand, and the last part of consciousness fade away. His body smashed against piano, the black and keys slammed with sounds of the fallen one._

_The eternal darkness perhaps is the end for him. _

_He will sleep in this place if not forever._

* * *

As that was the last thought in Riku's mind before he awakes, he certainly was not expecting the light shining when he opened his eyes, and the deep sea blue eyes staring right at him.

"Sora...?"

He can make out of it that this is not the Dark Margin, and he is not alone, considering the fact his pillow was the very human body of his best friend, and the heat it's giving off was beyond warming. What also made his heartbeat quicken was the huge grin Sora has, like he discovered a big secret that's totally embarrassing. But really, Riku can't seem to figure anything more embarrassing then him right now, with his arm tightly around Sora's waist probably when he was asleep and Sora's hand through his hair and in literal sense holding him like a baby. But as much as that goes, this is his room, at Destiny Island, on his very own bed, and his best friend and him lying on it.

"Sleeping Beauty awakes." Sora snickered. "Well, I say you acted more like a 3 year old that's cold during his sleep."

"How...?" That's about the only word he can make out. How did he get back from the Dark Margin? How did he end up in his bed? How did Sora get in his bed? How did he get all up against his best friend?

"You have a fever." Sora states the sentence as if it answers all of Riku's questions. "And you were shivering cold in your sleep, so I had to do something since there is no extra blanket around here."

Speechless and shocked, all he can really do is staring into the sea blue, full of warmth and caring. It almost disturbed him to the thought how his own eyes must have looked when he was battling Sora. With that in mind, his head finally clears up a bit.

He was in the Dark Margin. He was paying for his sins. He was playing his remorse through the piano. He fall and lost consciousness. He went back to Destiny Island in his bed. For the last part, he can't come up with a reasonable explanation. The shades of his eyes darkens as the shadows overtook. Someone had opened the dark path and carried him here. Whoever it was and however thankful he can be, no one from the light can open such path, and it's getting him more then worried. If fight he must, must he will. But what fear him the most is in him, his betrayal will be the first to count. And with his mental state right now...

"Riku, look at me."

Sora irritably stared into Riku's eyes, who didn't respond back. For the moment when Riku first woke up, that distance was gone, and it was the pure shine color of aquamarine. Yet gone now with the same shadowy stare and unreadable eyes. He even didn't question him about where he did go. Take it slow, he thought. He will eventually tell him.

Riku looked back, but it wasn't the same.

"Alright. Since now you're awake, I need to cook you up something, and you need some medicine."

"No...." Riku mumbled quietly, his lips cracked and pale. "I'm fine...."

"Eh, no you're not." Sora replied commandingly. He raised Riku's hands. "Look at this. At least you put some bandages on it, but it's poorly wrapped."

Riku for the first time looked to his fingers, now in Sora's palm, which were warm. The long, bony and slender fingers was wrapped with white gauze with some hints of red poking through. He rose his eyebrow slightly. He didn't do this. The person that carried him here did. Suspicions raised, though with slight relief, at least that person meant no harm if he treated him. Though that savior looked like he or she was in hurry, his hand like Sora said was poorly wrapped and the roll of gauze still hanging on the floor.

Sora examined Riku's face as he looked at his hand, as if there was never something so curious. Smiling a little, he raised it up to his face.

"Looks like it hurt." He said casually. "Don't know what you did last night, but don't do it again unless you want your fingers cut off."

The effect was question implied in the sentence, also the warning to not do so again. The silver hair boy stayed silent, fairly not going for it.

Sora sighed.

"Oh well, just to make you bu-bu feel a bit better..."

Raising the gauzed wrapped hands, Sora kissed them both lightly.

"There, all better." Sora smiled, lightly placed Riku's head on the pillow. "Now we need a first aid kit and some warm chicken soup..."

The brunette snickered as he made his way to the kitchen, Riku's literal shocked face still in mind. He looked pretty whatever expression he was in, anyways.

Snatching some pots and getting some chicken, he was going to make soup, and it better taste good.

While as the silver hair boy stared at his hand in bed, lost in thoughts.

* * *

When the smoke came out of Riku's house, Kairi came in and save the day.. for the kitchen. As it turns out Sora's ability to cook failed terribly. Sora stared at Kairi rather full with jealousy as she swiftly cleaned up and made the soup, the steams coming out of the pot. He tried to help many times but Kairi ended up saying that is he wants both them out of this house alive, out of the kitchen. Sourly he wondered to Riku's bedroom and see the smirk on the pale boy's face on the bed, the window next to it had the sunlight dashing through. He looked like boy in a painting, heavenly beautiful and unreal.

"Was that your first time cooking?"

"Be quiet. So what if my first try sucked. I can try again next time."

"As long as it's not in my kitchen."

"It's not like you can cook!" He settled down beside Riku laying in the bed and opened the first aid kit.

"Yes I actually can." Riku said without looking at him, rather into the space.

"Hmm? When did that happen?" Taking out the alcohol and the cotton balls for cleaning the wounds, he went facing Riku.

"While I was with DiZ. You were sleeping at that time."

"Oh. Did you cook for him?"

"I had to sometimes."

"Darn, I'm your best friend and not the first one to eat your cooking?" Sora jokingly stated.

Riku in response was a bit silent. "I'm sorry."

"Hey man, I was kidding."

"I know but.." Riku shook his head. "Just..."

"Okay. Okay. Don't you even talk anymore, this will hurt." He dipped the cotton balls with alcohol, and slowly unwrapping the gauzes on Riku's hand. His eyebrows ran up his face as he saw all the blisters and bruises. Riku avoided his eyes of questioning.

"Alright, just don't start crying..."

He did it as gentle as he could, though he know it still burns a lot. Riku's face though was expressionless. It hurts Sora even to see the wounds. Riku's skin were pale and tender, much like a girl's and as torn as it is now it's unbearable to look at it. Yet the silver hair boy doesn't seem to be bothered, as if much of this pain was far, far less then what he had experienced. And that brings the worries to Sora, as he can't and never even want to imagine, that year while he was sound asleep, what did he had to go through.

Finishing up with cleaning the wounds, Kairi's clucking sounds in the kitchen was still going on. She did stormed in and before Riku would have said anything, she put up her hand gesturing the tell-me-later and ran into the kitchen. Sora explained as much as he could while Kairi cleaned up the mess. He was done with the left hand and now slowly started the other. The table was now filled with blood-stained cotton balls. Riku's ever so neat finger nails were stained and chopped, the brunette had even cut some off.

As the noise in the kitchen calms, the smell of chicken soup reached the room. Kairi walked in with a huge bowl and a spoon in her hand, grinning widely. She used one free hand and threw all the dirty cotton balls in the trash can beside them and place down the soup.

"Warm and ready. Deliciousness guaranteed." She had a bright voice. Riku thanked her. In the bowl was the warm yellow soup, very thick and creamy with cut up chunks of chicken, celeries and some onions. It did smell very appetizing.

"Can I have some of that?" Sora's stomach grumbled.

"After you're done with Riku, sure."

As she says that, Sora starts to put pain reliever and healer cream over the wounds slowly. Riku almost wanted to do it himself, but two firm stares from his childhood bestfriends, he remained silent and lay quietly on the bed.

"Does it hurt?" Sora asked worriedly.

"Not really." His reply had the matter of fact tone. The room then was filled with silence. Kairi got up went to the bathroom, claiming she's going to have a wet towel for Riku's hot head. After all, his fever is still going.

Sora remained abnormally quiet when he wrapped band-aid after band-aid after gauzes around Riku's fingers. His lips moved, stopped, and spoke finally.

"You have beautiful fingers, Riku. I know it probably sounds weird coming from me, but... Stop ruining yourself so much."

Then his hands stopped. His blue eyes piercing at Riku's face, which is now filled with if guilt then the expression that says, I can't help it anymore. Sora's hands tightened. He seems to have a speech ready to be thrown, but was cut off by Kairi entering the room with the towel.

"Cool down your hot head." She placed the cold towel over Riku's forehead, strings of silver hair fallen on his face. She sat down on the bed next to them, today wearing a yellow sun dress, the color much like the sunlight itself. "You know it' probably not my business, but we're worried about you, and we do care. So next time, it doesn't matter where you go, it's your freedom, but just don't get yourself hurt, alright?"

Kairi's eyes, much like Sora's which were also staring at Riku for a response, shone with hope and caring. Riku avoided the gazes, and shook his head so lightly if Sora wasn't watching he might not have caught it.

"I can't make any promises. I..." He stopped abruptly. "I will make the same mistakes again."

Exchanging looks, Sora and Kairi both knew it's not wise to dig anymore, and by the looks of it Riku is not going to talk.

"Well whatever promise you make, I promise you will like this soup." Kairi smiled again, lifting up the bowl and spoon, ready to feed Riku.

"Hey, I will do that for you--" Sora snatched the bowl with great agility and scooped up a spoon of the creamy soup.

"I made soup, I get to feed him!"

"Well you did most of the work, so I will do the rest---"

"You guys, I can do it myself..."

"Look at how pale you are." Kairi said sternly. You're pretty pale already, but now you are like dead person pale. Don't even move, you look like you could break." She lift up the pillow against the wall so Riku could sit up and eat. He shifted lightly and sit up, apparently just waiting.

"You know what, I just remembered." Kairi start again. "I promised Selphie I will go to the mall with her today at 12:30... What time is it?"

"12:26. You have 4 minutes to go." Sora snickered, now firmly holding the bowl. The job is his.

"Ugh! Darn it!" Kairi stood up quickly. "Alright, I will see you guys around, there are still a lot soup left in the pot so feel free to eat any--" Pushing the door open, as she stepped a foot out her head came back in again. "Don't spill the soup on him when you're feeding Sora. And Riku, get better." With a wave and a smile, the last trace of the auburn haired girl was gone from this room. Sora made a face towards the door, mumbling something about he's careful enough, and smiley turn to Riku.

"Really, please don't spill on me." Riku's voice croaked.

"Oh, I won't." Sora smiled sweetly innocent. "Can't hurt the poor baby Riku more then he already is.

"Now, say ahhhhhh--"

And goes the spoon to Riku's mouth.


	5. Chapter 5

_Today will be the last, as you felt it through and through. The existence you earned will soon to be true nothingness, like a Nobody is. You will be one with Sora, one with who he held dear, not you._

_Forever locked in this glass, you felt the emptiness and cold. See nothing, yet you hear his sound of those black and white keys. Not a keyblade, not at all. Those keys that enters the realm of his heart, broken and rigid. You explore the land through the music, feel his remorse and pain. It will be safe within your memories, soon into nothing, but the secrets forever remains. He does not know you know, you're content with that. He does not know your demented emotion of love for him, because Nobodies __can't feel, you smile with that. You need perhaps non other then to hear him before truly become nothing, though again you will be with the one he beloved._

_Ah, you wish to perhaps, touch him once. The pale, pale skin of his, the soft, thin lips, and those aquamarine eyes unlike nothing you did seen before._

_You hear the footsteps, your eyelid over your sea blue eyes, the copy of his. You see through the darkness his figure, outline by the faint shine he will always give off. His steps were light, as if his body carried by the thin air. His eyes were sympathetic, something you did not earn to find. Wearing the same black cloak as you, his hand rose to the glass that remained ice cold in this darkness. You see his hand, his slender, long and bony fingers under the black leather gloves. Your called for your strength one last time, you rose your arm, you opened your eyes. You weren't suppose to. Weren't suppose to hear, to see him as he truly is, not as Ansem but the young, wounded boy; weren't suppose to love, suppose to feel something you could not; weren't suppose to be in existence, weren't suppose to be in this world at all._

_But you did. You had the name of Roxas, the title of Key of Destiny, the honor to wield the keyblade, the hearts you have collected to have a heart your own._

_And you loved him. You did._

_You see the shock spread across his face as you reached out for his hand. He did not back up or run. Your hand is close, so close to touching him --_

_The empty cold glass you felt, not his warm hand._

_This distance to be not enclosed, this thin, not destroyable distance._

_"Riku.."_

_You whisper his name in the last second of your pity life._

_It was blank then; the existence fade away, the soul within leaves the vessel, and finally draws to a close of nothingness._

* * *

Sora awakens.

The dream he had gave him such pain that his felt this suffocating feeling, the tears streaming down. It aches, the place where his heart was meant to be. The dream's pictures were now blurred, barely images that doesn't connect together. But there one thing that he is certain of, one thing he is sure. He saw Riku's eyes. There is no mistake for that tone of aquamarine eyes. This means something, something he does not know yet. Something, the piece of missing memories, the year he was asleep, of how Riku went through it all.

Does it mean all these dreams are connected?

The man in the organization's black coat, pressing on the instrument that made such a music... Could it be Riku?

His minds are tangled up like ball of threads together, with emotions of many colors. In the color of red it is anger, why have not Riku tell him any of this? In the color of blue it is the sorrow, so many things Riku would not tell him, to trust him with. In the color of bright sunlight yellow it's the joy, of perhaps uncovering the time passed that he did not know of.

Cleaning up his thoughts would be impossible now. The brunette's mind focused on the dream, trying to grasp more of the memories.

* * *

Riku sits behind the sea, feeling the sea water against his bare toes.

He wasn't suppose to be out of bed, he knows. But at least he didn't run away to somewhere far again. It was a mere comfort to himself, really. He was not doing a betrayal. He is merely stepping outside for some fresh air, and beside the fact Sora threw him a thick fur made coat. It wasn't too small on him, actually. He wondered when Sora had grown so tall, his shoulders were wider, stronger, almost the size of his own. The coat had the smell of the sea blue, the sunshine, and almost the warmth reminds him of the brunette's smile.

The water is dark and calming, at the time of 5 A.M, he knows the sunrise is not afar. But right now, he feel the darkness through his skin. If he shuts his eyes and listen to the waves, it was just like at the Dark Margin. He can only wish if there were a piano here, where he can press the dark and white keys, screaming the emotion from the deepest place in his heart.

He can feel that darkness soaring lowly yet dangerously.

He must press it down.

He cannot tell Sora, cannot bring more worry to that boy's head. Not Kairi for she will forever feel remorse for doing something she never done. If you can't tell any of your best friends, where do you go?

Soon the waves turns into shades of orange and red, the sun rise from the line of horizon.

The light of this day hits the sand of this ground he stands on.

He feel the light's shine, as if it is cleansing through your body, soul, your heart. The water's wavering sound gives such a calming sensation. He holds his hand to his heart, then release it, and let his fingers pressing down the empty air, imagining the keys' sound, and the melody is made in his heart. He can hear it, he can.

Soon the sun will escape the water to the central sky, and he will see that sea blue in it's place. He known the ones with such color for their ones, many. Sora, Kairi, Namine, even Xion.

The other boy, too.

The silver hair boy remembers fighting him, bringing him down, playing the piano in that empty room, while Sora's Nobody slept in silence. He was soon cease to exist, Riku knew that.

He felt safe playing there, within that realm. DiZ never went there, neither did Namine. It was an isolated room, alone in its solitude.

He knows Roxas can't hear. He knows he can't see. Yet often he had the feeling of being listened, even watched. But he felt alright. He never moved the piano from the room. What Roxas probably would see was Ansem, anyways. He looked just like Sora. Maybe that was a small comfort to him, something that made him feel not exposed playing his heart out from these black and white keys.

The secret, he hopes, will forever remain.

He opens his eyes, and the sea blue color.

For the ones he love holds this color for their eyes, he must protect it. The invader would be the one who found him and brought him back. Now that he has alone time to think with a clear head, it comes down that the one that brought him back perhaps meant no harmful. But that person wield the power to open the dark path, that's what he needs to watch out for. If he appears again, Riku will fight for what he holds dear.

He stands up, walked ever so gently wiping off the foot prints as he goes.


	6. Chapter 6

_You will please forgive his insolence, his sense of security, and his lies._

* * *

Someone spoke to him.

The brunet stopped in the mid of all things, his toothbrush still in his mouth, bubbles everywhere. He stares at himself in the mirror.

He heard the voice. No, not exactly hearing it. He just catch the phrase. Out of nothing; in his head, in his heart.

Sora's tongue is filled with the flavoring of sea-salt ice cream toothpaste. Kairi went out of her way and bought a couple of them, sharing some with him and Riku. He must have thought he looked stupid by the reflection in his mirror, his mouth open with blue bubbles and his expression looking as if he seen a ghost. Not that he haven't seen one before, considered all the visits to Halloween Town wasn't exactly a waste.

He mustn't say he was very shocked to hear a sentence out of nowhere. Ever since his Nobody reunited within him, things has become eerie. Those dreams, and the every so often voices reaches him. He can't explain how he hears it. It's coming from him, within him. His soul is speaking to him. And those dreams it's what intrigued him the most. The music upon that instrument, the man in the leather cloak, the black and white keys. Whether it is his Nobody's memories, he did not care much. He had spoken to Roxas once before, fought him -- but perhaps that is just a delusion itself. The memories of Roxas it what matters to him, though last night's dream remains to be broken pieces. It all goes back to whom is most on his mind: Riku. His best friend since birth. His enemy for one of those battles. His companion for the defeat of Xemnas. He doesn't care about the past. He cares about the feelings, now, this moment. Let the past swift away with the wind, wash away by the waves. Time will be the cleanse of sins, love will do the forgive of him.

His insolence, his sense of security, and his lies.

He reach his hand for the place of his heart.

"I forgive him." He whispered. "So won't he forgive himself?"

* * *

The first thing for him to do today is find and feed Riku. Which should be a fairly easy, that is if Riku stayed in bed like he was suppose to. His new plaid shorts went down to covering his knees, his button-down made of light fabric, but even that didn't help the heat today. Usually it wasn't so hot on the island; today was somewhat abnormal. He ran bare footed, the warm sand tickling his feet.

"Riku!"

He bursts in the door, breathing a little heavier, ready to see an empty bed, just as he is ready to do anything at the moment -- start a new adventure, go on a search of Riku. But thankfully, he sees the silver haired boy lying in bed, eyes closed, sleeping.

Sora tip-toed his way in, a little embarrassed but quite glad that didn't wake Riku up. If he didn't know better, he would think Riku is a heavy sleeper. Which is far beyond from truth, with them growing up together. A slight turning Sora does while sleeping will awake Riku.

He bends down next to the bed, watching Riku breathing evenly. In and out, eyelashes fluttering. Somewhat the comfort it gave to know the silver haired boy was still breathing, alive, heart pounding, and resting. The face he had was of innocence and without the usual guarded look and stoic expression. Sora didn't exactly dared to move, afraid he would wake Riku up from slumber. He didn't exactly mind watching him sleep, either. After all, a pretty face is still a pretty face. He tries to count the eyelashes, but it becomes impossible since it was so thick. He sits up a little and his eyes darted on Riku's features. Straight nose, pale skin, thin lips, parted slightly, chest heaving up and down. His eyes gaze upon him. He is beautiful.

It could go on like this.

Breath.

In and out.

"Riku!"

The door bust open again. This time it was another blue eyed. Kairi's auburn hair was a little out of place, apparently she's been running. As great minds think alike, she probably was ready to see an empty bed too.

Sora raised a finger to his lips quickly, but it was too late. Riku's eyes opened, eyebrows raised and slowly sat up.

"Cut the sugar down in the morning, would you?" His voice was slightly annoyed with little sleepiness.

"Sorry about that!" Kairi apologized quickly. "I was just preparing for the worst, you know?"

"Don't worry, I'm not going to run away." Riku yawned a little. "You're not the only one to blame. That one already done his turn."

He pointed his slender finger at Sora indicating "that one".

"You heard me?" Sora said with slight guilt. Riku fooled him quite well; the sleep act was convincing. "Well you could have woken up when I came in, you know." He said a little defensively.

"I was trying to get a little more sleep." Riku shut his eyes and sighed. "I was going to get up soon anyways.. Kairi came in at the right time. It was not easy sleeping with you staring at me."

Sora blushed a little but stuck his tongue out, really not knowing how to get his way around this. Guess there is no excuse staring at your male best friend when he's sleeping and thinking he is beautiful.

"Pass that subject, I got breakfast, kiddos." Kairi lifted the plastic bag in her hand. "Milk and strawberry shortcake. With some sea salt ice cream."

"What a healthy breakfast for the sick one. Why the ice cream?" Riku was getting up.

Kairi shrugged. "Just thought we might want to try it. It was Roxas' favorite."

That made Riku and Sora tighten up a little bit.

"How do you know that?" Sora asked.

"Namine's memories." Kairi simply said. "I thought we could just try it. It sounds pretty delicious to me. Today is steaming, anyways."

"Yummy." Sora was enthusiastic about any sort of food, but what really caught on was Kairi is getting Namine's memories, which included some parts of Roxas. Maybe she knows a little more of the missing pieces. He decides to ask her afterwards privately, and snuck a peek to Riku who was up and walking around now.

Table was set; Kairi even bought matching strawberry napkins to go with it. Sora ate his feverishly, licking off the icings and save the strawberry for last. Kairi ate in a rather lady manner, seemlingly enjoying herself, taking sips of milk every so often. Riku ate the strawberry and drank the milk, not very favoring of sweets.

"You better eat the cake, Riku, or I will stuff it down your throat." Kairi said with a light joking threat.

"I don't like sweets." Riku drank his milk.

"It's suppose to fatten you up a little." Kairi pointed to Riku's wrist. "Your fingers are like bones. It scares me."

"I'm fine."

"You're not." Kairi said firmly. "You better eat that cake. I'm not joking about stuffing it down your throat. Right, Sora?"

Sora looked to the cake with longing, but quickly nodded under Kairi's stare.

Riku ate with a solemn expression, taking smallest bites possible each time and chugging on milk. Sora had quite a fun time watching; it was something similar to a little kid refusing his vegetables. He offered to feed him, but Riku shook his head with the little elegance he always have, hair swaying. At the last bite, Kairi clapped happily and quickly pulled out the ice creams.

"Aw, it's melting!" Kairi moaned. "You took too long to eat the darn cake, Riku."

"We can still eat it." Sora whistled cheerfully. Always the positive one.

Riku took off the wrapper, sticky sweet blue liquid dripped down his fingers. He lick it in a catlike manner.

"It tastes good! I told you!" Kairi lick the ice cream.

Sora took a small bite, feeling the saltiness spread, and the tingles of sweet right after. He felt as if he had tasted this before, in the setting he is in now, happily smiling, the two people that's most important to him in the world right by him.

_The twilight's blazing red spread over their bodies. Warmth. Axel said this is the time when people with hearts will feel "happiness"._

"Sora?" Riku's voice.

_"Sora."_

_His eyes are covered by a black cloth. He calls out that name. The rain is pouring. The heartless are fading away to darkness. Clenched the keyblades tighter. __ The moon light is faint, yet it shined upon that man, the man that was said to be in the organization's way, the man with the black coat. Humiliation is this feeling, except to feel was not able._

_"No. NO. Why does everyone keep on calling me that?! I AM ME!"_

_Scream as the rage burns and tears part. Battle. _

"Sora, your ice cream is dripping all over you." Kairi waved her hand in his face.

The brunet snapped back to reality, now finally feeling the cold drips of ice cream on his shorts. He quickly lick off the ice cream, and groaned a little.

"Daydreaming. Somebody needs a bit of sleep." Riku said this without a smile.

"The irony that it comes from you." Sora stood up with his ice cream and went to the kitchen, grabbing some towels to wipe it off. Light blue liquid. That memory he just seen was not part of his own. It was Roxas'. He had eaten sea salt ice cream with Axel before.. and someone else. But unimportant, as he had heard in the second phase, Riku had spoke to Roxas before, calling him "Sora". Was it to anger the Nobody? Why would Riku taunt him like that? Or to test if Roxas was really his Nobody? But why would he need to do that? What was Riku talking to Roxas for?

Answered questions remains. Perhaps the taste of the sea salt ice cream awakened Roxas memories. Good or bad. He took another bite, hoping for some hints again. He waited as the flavor spread, ready for another piece of memories. To his disappointment, nothing came.

Walking back to Riku's room, he felt Riku and Kairi's gaze upon him. With an awkward smile and a small wave indicating that he is fine. Riku's eyes made him especially uncomfortable. He settle himself down in his chair, taking big chunks of ice cream. Suddenly it didn't taste as good.

"Well," Kairi declared as she finished cleaning up. "I'm going to the mall soon, so I will be leaving."

"I'm coming too." Sora said quickly. He still has to ask her about Roxas.

"You sure you don't want to be lovey dovey with Riku?" Kairi smirked.

Sora stuck out his tongue. Riku sighed and shook his head, going back to bed.

"Nope." Not today.

They leave. He closed the door slowly as he left, seeing Riku now back to bed. He hoped the silver hair boy would have a nice dream and uninterrupted sleep.

"Kairi."

He spoke as they walked on the warm sand. The heat is overwhelming.

"I knew you had something to ask me." Kairi smirked. "So. What can I do for you?"

Sora didn't even bother to argue. "When you said you have Namine's memories.. Is there anything about Roxas in there?"

"Namine always knew Roxas was apart of Organization XII. I mean, I don't know everything about her, but there was a time, I think, that she met Roxas, in the digital Twilight town." Kairi recalled.

"But how did Roxas end up being in the digital Twilight town?" Sora persuaded.

"I don't really know. He was part of the organization, then he left, for whatever reason, and ended up being in the room, locked up." Kairi shrugged. "I don't remember much... It's all really blurry, the memories are. But remember at the Castle That Never Was, how I just knew it was Riku when he looked like Ansem? When I think about it now, that time my mind was just so definite: it had to be Riku. I just knew. It's probably Namine doing her trick, but that would mean she spent time with Riku before, which means Riku could have known Roxas.."

Sora nods, trying to collect the pieces: Roxas was apart of the organization, left and then locked up; Namine knew Riku in the year he was asleep, and met Roxas in the digital Twilight town. Roxas definitely from the memories back there had fought Riku. All of this is the doing of DiZ, or the real Ansem's. Things were beginning to fit a little, but so many memories that's missing.

"Sorry I can't help much." Kairi said apologetically. "But why are you asking about Roxas all most sudden?"

"It's just..." He wasn't in the mood to talk about his dreams right now. "Just, he's apart of me now, you know? I want to know where he is now, inside my heart? And maybe kind of find out a little bit more about him." It wasn't entirely untrue. As he spoke just right now, he figures he is quite curious about his Nobody's past. After all, Roxas is him.

"I know what you mean." Kairi nodded, quite understanding. "I do want to know about Namine too. Isn't strange, how they're apart of us, and we don't know about them at all? It seems like they know all about us."

"Yeah." Sora agreed.

"Well if you remember anything more about Namine, tell me, and if I find anything about Roxas, I will tell you."

"Deal," Sora smiled.

It may take a little more while to find out about Riku's past, but he will get there.

* * *

_Residing inside, aside, watching, perhaps the sour was jealousy as they conversed with the boy with aquamarine eyes. _

_Soon. Soon._

_Soon awakens desires to be._


End file.
